Kim Possibles: Monkey Master
by Resisting the Borg
Summary: Kim, Ron, and Kim Two contend with a man who wishes to steal Ron's Mystic Monkey Powers, a duo of criminals seeking revenge, and the return of the mysterious "Doctor."
1. Chapter 1

**Might as well add a disclaimer: The characters of _Kim Possible_ belong to Disney. Anyone who you wouldn't see in an episode of the above TV series belongs to me. If you followed that at all.**

* * *

Prologue

Everyone referred to the three of them as the triplets. They knew that they looked exactly alike, but that made sense. They were all clones of the same person. All with red hair. All with green eyes. All with strength and speed more than double that of a normal human. All the same.

The man who called himself their creator gave them "check-ups" every so often. He would examine them to make sure they weren't sick, or injured, or disintegrating, or anything, and then take a DNA sample for analysis. They didn't understand why he only did them one at a time, but, then, he seemed to be in charge around here. What was to worry about it?

At the moment, two-thirds of the group was sitting in a room of average size, with a nice, cushy couch and a table. The distinguished shade of red and the light brown were an almost random splash of color in a big, gray room.

As the first triplet walked out of the room, the second one stood up and walked in. The third one turned to face her.

"So did you ask him?" she asked.

"No. I thought that we should do it together," the first replied. She searched the table for something—her IPod. The third rolled her eyes.

"How're we ever going to find out if we don't ask him?" she complained. The first shrugged.

"On the bright side," she pointed out, "He said that we can start thinking about names for ourselves,"

"So what?" the third bemoaned. "I just want to know why they only call us the triplets. We're _Kim Possibles Three through Five!_ Who cares about names, except for the fact that people call us the Triplets?"

"Do you mean we do?" The first one located her IPod, and noted with some slight consternation that her earbuds were missing. She resumed her search.

"See, that's it! I saw two guys going around called Alan Eight and Alan Nine! No one calls them the twins!

"Calm down. I think I like… Joyce. How about you?" The third one fumed silently.

The second triplet walked out calmly. "Your turn, Three," she announced, and sat down. She picked up her Popular Science magazine, and started reading. The one she regarded as Three growled softly, and stood up. She stomped toward the door. "_I_'m going to ask, _Joyce,_" she snapped. "And I _will_ find out."

"Amanda," the first one replied. She found her earbuds. "That sounds good, right?" The second one, or, probably, Kim Possible Five, shrugged.

"Jane," she said. "I'll take Jane."

"That's nice." Amanda returned. "Nice and short. You to a tee." She fitted her earbuds in, and amped up the Bowling for Soup.

* * *

Like her three counterparts, Kim Possible Two cared very much about names. That was, in fact, why she was researching them as the car flew across the Pacific Ocean. And going over them one, by one, by one, by one.

Ron, it seemed, was being affected by what Kim Possible (one) now considered to be the number-one best cure for insomnia.

Rufus was pretty close as well.

"Do you think the Japanese know any good names?" Kim Two asked. She was exactly like her genetic template in all ways except for three. Her powers (she possessed well above average strength, speed, and agility), her clothes (rather than a purple shirt and black jeans, she wore a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and blue jeans), and her personality (she was irritatingly inquisitive, and obsessed with dumpsters. And now, it seemed, with names, too).

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Hoo boy," he mumbled.

Kim turned toward her clone. "Look, uh… K2," she began.

"See? K2! I need a name!" Kim Two pointed out. What do you think off… Jane?"

"SAVE THE CHEESE PUFFS!" Ron howled as he awakened. "FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST SAVE THE CHEESE PUFFS!" He looked around wildly for a second, breathing heavily. "What the heck was…"

Kim groaned. They had a long way to go.

She leaned back, and decided to count the things that she didn't have to worry about. Just to take her mind off of Kim Two's naming thing.

One: Drakken. Not for the moment anyway.

Two: Kim Two's debilitating something or other syndrome. Cured and gone.

Three: The Doctor. They had ended that mission successfully, and the masked villain had beat a hasty retreat.

Four: Th—

"Or what about Wren? That's a nice name, isn't it?"

Kim slammed on the gas pedal. She didn't want to take much more of the names.

Every minute, they got closer to Japan. Every minute they got closer to Japan, they got closer to reentering the Doctor's plan.

A plan, by the way, that they hadn't left for a moment.

* * *

Eric leaned back in his seat. "So," he asked, "do you have _any_ idea _where_ they are?"

Clara shook her head. Then she frowned, and brushed the dirt blond hair out of her eyes. When she had worked for the doctor, he had had her wear it in a ponytail. Now that she and Eric had run away, though, she had taken to wearing it down. It… didn't work as well as she had expected at first, but she thought it was a pretty good look, if she did say so herself.

Quite honestly, Eric couldn't care less.

"It took me a couple of hours to secure our transportation, and then I had to sleep. Why couldn't you have flown the dumb thing?" Clara retorted.

Eric shook his head. "Me piloting a stealth aircraft? That hasn't worked out well in my experience."

Clara nodded. "Oh, right… That one thing with eagle…"

"Clara, do not go there. You will regret—"

"I just don't know how…" she began to snicker, "you managed to fly into the oil rig... you should have at least seen it on the sensors…" she began to laugh.

Eric rolled his eyes. As long as she didn't say anything about the platypus and the guy in the lab coat. That had been a crowning humiliation, and everyone so far had the good sense to stay away from the subject.

The thing was, he needed her along. If he hadn't, he doubted he would have invited her along. But she was a fantastic pilot, and wielded a sonic scream that would pretty much destroy anything within range. He was strong enough to throw a motorcycle across the street, and couldn't be injured with anything less than a powerful explosive, but he placed his best chance of survival with her.

Plus, of all the things he had gone through working for the Doctor, meeting Clara was probably the best. Construct was annoying and by-the-book. Gill was always wet, and pretty stupid on the side. And Eva was… a jerk, more or less. And Winston was a supercomputer that prided itself on being annoying. And then… Suffice to say, Clara was the only one that would actually _let_ Eric be a friend. And she wasn't one for the Doctor's rules. She was a little more… free style.

And a friend was just the kind of person Eric wanted watching his back.

* * *

The Doctor sat in his office. "Eva," he called suddenly.

A woman walked out of the shadows. She had a European air about her, and carried herself that, if you were good at that stuff, would tell you that she was slightly overconfident (which she was). That was why she didn't take getting beaten in a fight very well.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Winston says he's found them."

Eva grinned hungrily.

"Take Carter and Tri. See if you can't make Japan a little more interesting for them."

Eva's grin narrowed.

"And try not to kill the girl yet."

Eva frowned.

"Don't be so upset. You'll get your chance, just not yet." The Doctor grinned, and leaned forward. In a low voice, he announced, "it's all part of the plan."

**Welcome back to the world that **_**Kim Possibles**_** introduced you to! Hope I didn't mess anything up already.**

**RtB**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters of _Kim Possible_ belong to Disney. Anyone who you wouldn't see in an episode of the above TV series belongs to me. If you followed that at all.**

* * *

Chapter One

The large, muscular man wouldn't have appeared to be talking to anyone at first. He would just seem to be glaring up at the ceiling. But if you were to look up at the ceiling…

The first thing that you would notice that the ceiling was spotted with bizarre colors, and that, here and there, tendrils hung from the ceiling. As you would walk along the hallway (as, in fact, the man was doing), it would transition from the cool, gray steel that you would expect to a fleshy, almost bloated substance, and the tendrils would trail down the walls. At the end of the hall, the floor was a hard, shell-like material that the man's boots echoed against with a series of dry thuds. The end of the corridor was a huge membrane that stretched across from wall to wall. In front of it sat an ordinary enough swivel chair. The man sat down, ran his hand over his shaven head, and groaned.

He had been created using the DNA of some of the greatest heroes known to the world. He could crush a man with his bare hands, or simply incinerate them with a blast of plasma.

His name was Construct. And the room that he had just walked into was named Winston.

Winston was regarded as the world's first and only organic supercomputer—with internet access, even! It also accounted for roughly one-fourth of the space station they were currently living on—that is, mostly the parts normally associated with silicon chips. And it prided itself on it's ability to annoy Construct.

They both knew it.

They were two of the most powerful creatures in existence.

And neither one was really worried about it right then.

A face suddenly appeared across the membrane.

"Construct!" it shouted cheerfully, "How wonderful to see you again!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The Doctor wants to know about your progress on the monkey stuff."

"Oh yes, yes. Very diverting, you know. I've scoured the far corners of the world wide web, but so far, just some stuff from conspiracy theory websites. And the odd college thesis. On a completely unrelated side note, are you thinking about getting your hair done?"

Construct tried not to let his growing fury show. "Send the Doctor the thesis things, and save the conspiracy theories as back-up material."

"Will do, Maestro. You want me to send it to his PA, or his PC?"

Construct, who had just been about to leave the room at a fair speed, turned furiously.

"Why should I care?"

"Well, normally I would send it to his PA, but right now, he's giving the triplets a check-up."

Construct groaned.

"Of _course_," he growled. "_Everything_'s got be about the _triplets_."

"I, oddly enough, share the sentiment, as does more than half our crew, but you know how he is. When he cares about something or he has a plan, he _finishes_ it!"

Construct started. "Leave her out of this," he snarled, bringing his face right up to the screen (so to speak). "He finds out you were talking about her…"

"Still a sore subject? Hmm. Well, I suppose it can be hard on a person…"

Construct stood. "To his PA." He walked out of the room. He couldn't get out fast enough.

* * *

Clara leaned back in her seat. "Okay, Eric," she sighed. "Surprise me. How do we find Kim Possible?"

"Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"You were originally created to bring her down," Clara pointed out. "If either of us can track her, you can. Heck, you were probably _trained_ to."

"I wasn't," Eric grumbled. "I was supposed to gain her confidence, and get her into position. And by the way… _That _plan failed. Miserably."

"So let the past be past, and concentrate on finding her in the _now,_" Clara reasoned. Eric stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I meant, let's try and find out where she is."

"I don't know. Why don't you just check out a blog?"

Clara stared at him. Eric suddenly realized what he had said.

"Oh… right. There, um… there are some guys out on the internet who… ah… kind of track all the stuff that she does, and blog it? And, come to think of it…"

"_We_ could track her through the blogs," Clara finished. "The next time you have a good idea, try and say it outright," she added dryly, raising an eyebrow at her companion.

"Hey, the idea literally just occurred to me!" Eric protested.

"And believe me, it says _loads_ for your intelligence," Clara replied jokingly as she turned around and pulled up a computer screen on the stealth jet's dashboard. It winked to life, and she started typing.

"Oh, be quiet," Eric growled.

Clara smiled.

* * *

Kim Two stared through the car window at the massive buildings. Kim swiveled around briefly in her seat. She couldn't help but smile at the wide-eyed, awed expression that her clone was wearing. From the chuckle that Ron made, neither could he.

They had landed in Tokyo only a few minutes ago, and Kim Two had immediately pasted herself to the window. And even as she did, she continued to reel off name ideas.

"See anything interesting out there?" Kim asked.

"I can't read anything here…" Kim Two replied in a whisper. "It's so weird."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, stunned. Then they burst out laughing.

"You pick the strangest things to be amazed at," Kim gasped. Kim Two stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh, by the way," she interjected, "Gwen. Does that sound good?"

"Nah," Ron replied. "Two red-headed, crime fighting Gwens would be a little confusing. You want to pick up a little sushi, KP?"

"What sushi?" asked Kim Two.

And right about then, the first round hit the car.

**I thought that I might as well hint at the shape of things to come in this chapter. I promise that, next chapter, you will get the fight that I set you up for in the prologue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not posting in a while. I got hit point blank with a major case of writer's block. Oh well, on with the show.**

Chapter Two

"Come on, Three," complained Amanda. "Pick a name! You don't have to agonize over it!"

"But which one is best? What holds the most meaning? Who is to say—"

Jane glared at Three. "We've been over this eight times this morning _alone,_" she growled. "Shut up, and pick. A. Freaking. Name."

Three held her gaze levelly. "I've seen scarier stuff on the bottom of my boot. You want to go? Bring it on, cause I'll take you down on your _face_."

"Why do you say that all the time? '_On your face'_" Amanda puzzled. "It's like creating a whole—" She shrank back beneath the glares directed at her. "Never mind."

* * *

As the car slammed into the side of the building, the second round blasted it. The car began to spin. Kim struggled to pull out, while Ron wrapped his arms around her head and screamed. Suddenly, there was a click, then another. Something grabbed her by the shoulder, and she was yanked out of the car.

What had happened, apparently, was this: Kim Two had torn free of the seatbelt, unbuckled Kim and Ron, kicked the door open, and hauled her companions out. The three of them tumbled on for a moment, then lay in the middle of the street briefly.

"Ouch," Ron groaned as he struggled to sit up. Kim needed slightly less time to recover. She looked down at Kim Two.

"Get up," she told her clone.

"I like it here. I can see the clouds…"

"Get up already."

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Kim Two rolled to her feet. "By the way, does—"

"Still carrying that failure around? I'm surprised!"

Three figures were walking towards them from the sidewalk. Japanese people were either running for their lives, or taking pictures.

The first young man was reason enough. While most of him looked average, his lower legs and arms melted into cold steel. A small, red shield covered his left eye. He had a manic grin, and walked with a carefree swagger.

The second one looked rather normal as well, except for the fact that he was wearing a grey jumpsuit and throwing a massive gun to the side.

The third he was actually a she, as Ron realized as the stars cleared from his vision. She seemed to be the one who had insulted Kim Two. A motion caught his eye, and he realized that Kim had stiffened.

"Hey!" Kim Two shouted excitedly. "You're whatsherface! The vampire girl!"

"Eva. And before we begin, any mention of Bella Swan, or Edward Cullen, or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ are strictly discouraged," Eva warned.

"You just mentioned them," Ron pointed out.

"Carter," Eva seethed, "Take Stoppable." The cyborg-looking individual gave a crazed laugh.

"That was a good laugh," his companion noted.

"Tri, you've got the clone."

Tri looked from Kim to Kim Two, and back. He frowned.

"Which one's the clone?"

"Me!" Kim Two called. "Why do you want to know?"

"You know who I've got," Eva finished. She began to stride forward. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Flames erupted from Carter's feet. He flew down the street, grabbed Ron, and began to soar away. Kim jumped futilely after him. In the two-or-more seconds it took Kim Two to realize that she could have made the jump, Eva and Tri were on them.

* * *

Carter carried Ron high into the air, and began zooming randomly around.

"No… no… Ooh, there's a good spot!"

"WHAT?" Ron shrieked. "No, no, I wanna LIVE!"

Carter shrugged, and dropped him all of the four feet onto the roof he was hovering. Ron stood shakily.

"I'm alive!" He shouted, then collected himself, and continued, "I mean, pshht, I knew you were gonna do that. You think I'm an idiot?"

"Yep," replied Carter.

* * *

Kim Two was starting to realize that Tri was much tougher than she previously anticipated. He slowly began to push her back along the street. From the corner of her eye, she saw Eva and Kim going at it hammer and tongs. A swift right to the stomach knocked her out of her contemplation.

"I don't think you get this," Tri laughed. "My bone and muscle density is three times that of a normal human. I'm more powerful than y—" He doubled over gasping as Kim Two drove her elbow into his diaphragm in retaliation.

"If you're all that, why would you rant about your powers instead of using them?" she taunted.

"You… little…" Tri gasped. He stood, and lunged at Kim Two. She dodged, and his arm swept out to catch her in a brutal clothesline attack. Kim Two struggled to her feet, blinked, and the neurons that enabled her to see that she _wasn't _seeing triple kicked it. The foremost Tri laughed.

"Yep," he grinned, "I can do that too."

* * *

Kim was currently trying to scrape Eva's face along the sidewalk, while her opponent tried to sweep her elbow across her chin. So far, neither had been very successful.

"You… got… me… trampled…" Eva hissed.

"More… than you… deserved…" Kim replied.

They broke free, and spun to face one another. They stood, waiting for one to attack the other. Eva went first, charging forward. Kim simply flipped her over her shoulder.

* * *

Carter stood in front of Ron.

"I'm waiting," he admonished.

"You're waiting for what?"

"Come on! Make with the lightsaber already!"

Ron gave him a quizzical look. "I don't have a lightsaber."

"Yeah you do!" Carter shot back. "I saw a picture of you using it!"

"Do you have me mistaken for someone else?" Ron asked at length.

"I see what's going on here! You're trying to confuse me, so you can sneak up behind me and destroy me!"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you have a lightsaber!"

"No I don't!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

Carter stomped up to Ron, who quickly realized that Carter was at least half a head taller than him.

"You," he growled, "Are not going to pull one over on me. I learned my lesson with the turtles."

"…What turtles?"

Carter whipped his fist around, and suddenly stiffened. His punch missed by several inches.

"Ouch," he said, and collapsed, revealing the girl who had been standing behind him.

"Hello, Stoppable-San."

**Here's hoping that I get Yori right. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Kim Two backed away from the three Tri duplicates. The trio laughed and smirked.

"Three-to-one odds," The one on the left chuckled. "I like the odds. Who's first?"

The one on the right gave him a look. "Why you askin'? We don't choose turns. First come, first served."

The foremost simply grinned, and swung at Kim Two.

The first thing that surprised everyone was that she caught the punch.

The second thing was that she returned the punch and, rather than simply doubling over, the Tri duplicate went flying.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then Kim Two grinned. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Now I get it!" Then she leapt at the Tri duplicate on the left.

With a dry swallow, the remaining duplicate realized what had happened and where they had gone wrong. When Tri split, he did so by dividing his molecules into three exact duplicates. This was the reason why he had three times the bone and muscle density of an average person. When he split, he became three people of average strength and speed.

In short, by dividing, he had unknowingly thrown away his advantage over his opponent.

Why had he never figured that aspect of his powers out?

"Whoo!" a voice suddenly shouted. The final Tri clone attempted to run.

Like that was going to work.

* * *

Eric looked over the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean, searching hopelessly for Japan.

"E.T.A. is one hour, six minutes," Clara announced from the front seat.

"I thought this thing was supposed to be hypersonic!" Eric complained.

"It is," replied Clara.

"So why are we going so slow?" asked Eric.

Clara twisted around in her seat. "Look," she snapped, "Do you want to spend an hour and five minutes getting to Japan, or do you want to land in the _middle_ of the _ocean_ and try to figure out an engine problem that, with no tools, could take _all day_ to repair?"

"Touchy," Eric grumbled, slouching back in his seat.

"I don't know why you're so grumpy, really," Clara noted. "Is this just one of those 'so near and yet so far' things?"

"Something like," Eric replied, looking out the window again.

"E.T.A. is one hour, two minutes. See? We're _moving!_"

"Ha ha."

* * *

The Doctor was viewing footage of the fight going on in Tokyo. The door slid open, and he turned. The two people standing in the door were waiting for orders.

"Crate," the Doctor said after a few seconds, "Go to Winston. See what he can find on the unknown combatant who took out Carter."

The wiry young man nodded, and walked out.

"Tanya," he continued, "Suit up the triplets. We're going to be having one heck of a fight on our hands somewhere in the next two days.

The brunette nodded. Tanya looked virtually the same as Crate, except for the canine-esque ears that she had been grown with. She turned, and stalked past Construct, who was just walking in to the room. He looked after her.

"She's going to be a tough one," he said.

"Indeed she is," the Doctor sighed. "If only we could have fixed the ears, she would have come out perfect."

"Is there something you wanted me for?"

"Yes, there is. First, terminate our Danville connections, if you want me to give the order. They've been compromised, and you know we don't work like that."

Construct nodded. "Understood. Next?"

"Send _someone_ after Eric and Clara. Give them a sense that they're on a timer."

"They kind of are," Construct pointed out. "They're on your timer."

"Yes, but they aren't aware of that. Just take care of it."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. After you're done with that, take a metadrone and prepare for deployment to Japan. And make sure that Gill's room is locked, will you? I need to make sure that he takes his medicine."

"Got it. Danville first."

"You do that. I've got a game to watch." He chuckled at the sight of Kim and Eva's brawl on one of the monitors.

"Cassandra would have loved to see this."

* * *

Kim was now bashing Eva's head against a signpost—or, she was until her opponent swept her leg out and brought her crashing to the ground, where she flipped back to her feet. Suddenly, a shout reached her ears.

"INTERFEREEEEEEEEEENCE!"

Kim Two leapt out and landed on Eva. The vampire-girl, startled, struggled free, and right into Ron and Yori as they too came to Kim's assistance. Eva stood, turning, looking over all four of her opponents. Then, the back of her grey jumpsuit lit up blue. Eva scowled, and leapt toward Kim, who dropped into a defensive stance—

—Only for Eva to vanish in midair.

"Stoppable-San, we must leave now," Yori said immediately. "I will explain on the… Why are there two K—"

"Long story," Ron replied. "Right now, where's Rufus?"

"He's probably fine," Kim reassured him. "Yori, this is Kim Possible Two. We're still working on the name!"

"Nim! Like the book!"

"No. Nim sounds all cutesy and innocent." Kim paused. "Okay, I guess I just disproved my own point. Nim is fine."

"Yeah, I like that name too!" Ron announced. "Kim Possible Two, you will now be officially known as _Nim_ Possible!"

Rufus, suddenly sitting by Ron's foot, chuckled.

"Oh, there you are!" Ron exclaimed in relief. "Where were you, buddy?"

"We must go now," Yori pointed out. "You can explain this to me on the way."

"I thought that you wanted to explain something to me."

"This could be equally important."

"What's so important, anyway?"

"Someone is after you, Ron."

"Monkey Fist? Come on, I've beaten him a million times!" Ron stumbled, and fell flat on his face.

"This is worse than Monkey Fist," Yori admonished. "Far, far worse."

"Who's Monkey Fist?" asked the newly renamed Nim.

**If I got Yori out of character, someone please tell me. Otherwise, what do you think of the chapter? The reference to "Cassandra" will be explained later in the story.**

* * *

**Okay, I have an announcement to make. I will be putting _Kim Possibles: Monkey Master_ on hiatus until further notice. Please do not mistake this as cancelling the fanfic. I simply need to rethink what I'm doing with the plot.**

**Let me clarify that. When I wrote the first _Kim Possibles_, as well as most of my other fanfics, I had a very specific idea of what I wanted to do with it. The characters would go here, do this, etc. When I got started of _Monkey Master,_ however, I just jumped into the fic without any idea where I was going, or who any of the characters were-a decision I now recognize as a mistake. I need time off from this fic to think over the plot, and what I want to do with it. Once I have reached a decision, I will begin posting again. Again, try to understand, this is an effort to improve the quality of the fic.**

**Thank you.**

**RtB**


End file.
